Sets (Trailblazer101)
Sets are various types of packs that include playable characters, vehicles, and gadgets for LEGO Dimensions. The sets vary from the Starter Pack, Story Packs, Level Packs, Team Packs, Fun Packs, Custom Packs, and Polybags. List of Sets Ben 10 * Level Pack (Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10 + X321 Hoverboard) DC Comics * Polybag (The Flash) * Polybag (The Atom) * Polybag (Green Lantern) * Polybag (Martian Manhunter) * Polybag (Shazam) * Polybag (Zatanna) * Polybag (Vixen) * Polybag (Black Lightning) DC Super Hero Girls * Team Pack (Poison Ivy + Plant Monster, Katana + Sword Shooter) * Fun Pack (Bumblebee + Bumblebee Buzzer) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Level Pack (Ferris Bueller + Red Racer + Sound Machine) Ghostbusters (2016) * Fun Pack (Rowan North + Mayhem) Harry Potter * Fun Pack (Ron Weasley + Knight Bus) Jaws * Fun Pack (Quint + The Orca) Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Story Pack (Smolder Bravestone + Jumanji Game, Brantford High School Toy Pad Build, Switch Keystone) * Fun Pack (Seaplane McDonough + Jungle Plane) Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth the Goblin King + Ludo) LEGO Dimensions * Nintendo Switch Starter Pack (Wyldstyle, Gandalf the Grey, Batman + Batmobile, LEGO Gateway Toy Pad Build, Shift, Chroma, Elemental, Scale, and Locate Keystones) * Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO) * Custom Pack (Custom Character + Custom Vehicle + Custom Gadget) Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile, Daffy Duck + Duck Dodgers' Ship) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Blast Off Rocket) * Fun Pack (Will E. Coyote + Road Runner) * Fun Pack (Yosemite Sam + Hunting Trap) Men in Black * Team Pack (Agent J + Monocycle, Agent K + MiB Cruiser) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) * Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) Nexo Knights * Level Pack (Clay Moorington + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) * Team Pack (Aaron Fox + Aero-Striker V2, Lance Richmond + Mecha Horse) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) * Fun Pack (Macy Halbert + Thunder Mace) * Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) Ready Player One * Story Pack (Wade Watts/Parzival + Iron Giant, The Distracted Globe Toy Pad Build, Shatter Keystone) * Fun Pack (Samantha/Art3mis + Akira Bike) Sherlock * Fun Pack (Sherlock Holmes + London Taxi) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Starr + Eagle 5, Dark Helmet + Spaceball One) Stranger Things * Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) The Big Bang Theory * Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) The Incredibles * Level Pack (Elastigirl + Incredimobile + Elasticycle) * Fun Pack (Frozone + Frost Flyer) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Story Pack (Koko, Lloyd + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastery of Spinjitzu Toy Pad Build, Twist Keystone) * Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mecha Man) The Powerpuff Girls * Polybag (Bliss) Unikitty! * Team Pack (Puppycorn + Puppycorn's Trike, Dr. Fox + Foxhole Cloaking Module) * Fun Pack (Hawkodile + Hawkodile's Motorcycle) Voltron: Legendary Defender * Team Pack (Shiro + Black Lion, Keith + Red Lion) * Fun Pack (Pidge + Green Lion) * Fun Pack (Lance + Blue Lion) * Fun Pack (Hunk + Yellow Lion) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Level Pack (Willy Wonka + Wonkamobile + Wonkavision) Trivia * For all Year 1 Sets, above the franchise logo the color is the same as the natural LEGO Dimensions background. However, for all Year 2 and Year 3 Sets, the color is replaced with the respective color of the pack. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Sets Category:Customs by Trailblazer101 Category:Ben 10 Category:DC Comics Category:DC Super Hero Girls Category:Ferris Bueller's Day Off Category:Ghostbusters (2016) Category:Harry Potter Category:Jaws Category:Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Category:Labyrinth Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:Looney Tunes Category:Men in Black Category:Minecraft Category:Nexo Knights Category:Ready Player One Category:Sherlock Category:Spaceballs Category:Stranger Things Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:The Incredibles Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Unikitty! Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory